


Kinktober Day 23: Dismemberment

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dismemberment, Doll Gore, Doll Injury, Dolls, Masochism, Other, Technologic Gore, sexual pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 23 PromptDismembermentA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 23: Dismemberment

The doll had been damaged in a skirmish that seemed only distantly important now, in the scheme of her injuries. Her design was simple; a ball-joint Rogue the Bat doll, fully functioning and anatomically correct for a female of her design, though now… noticeably damaged.   
  
The fight had left her sorely outmatched, and as punishment for her loss, her opponents had left her in the worst position for recovery; her legs had been partially severed straight from her hip joins in a brutal rip that had not fully severed her interior wiring and harnesses within. Oil gushed from her direct from a severed hose within her thigh, the life fluid spilling under her severed hips in a river than ran backwards from the slight angle she was laying on--meaning that everything would be an up hill battle to where she was trying to escape from the wreckage of her own damaged body.  
  
She could do no sort of repairs with so many loose cords and frayed thighs clinging to her destroyed legs, but she didn’t have the strength to disconnect them on her own easily, either. Without her thighs, she wouldn’t have the appropriate balance to sit herself up for it. Her only option was to crawl, and hope that the weight of her dead legs would be sufficient in severing the last shreds of her nearly destroyed legs. The damage to the ports of her hips had another lingering effect as well; her cunt was soaked with arousal, and she had lost the ability to properly discern the pain that spiked through her from the damage to her internal components and the pleasure that was making her most intimate folds throb with desperation for release.  
  
Her strength was waning quickly, though--the damage to her cords had left her glitching all the way up to her core, and the loss of oil was making the rest of her working joints grind an ache as their lubrication swept out like water through clasped hands. She started to crawl, knowing that if she didn’t begin while she could, she would run out of the energy to do so. It was a strenuous effort, and the first sacrifice that could be made were the nearly thread bare, hanging on by mere shreds. With how far her knees were dug into the ground and embedded in the dirt, they were the first thing to rip. It drew a startled little, unimaginably pained gasp; at the same time, it made a gush of warm, wet fluids rush from where had once been nestled between her thighs.

There was a slow cracking as the strained synthetic frame within her legs started to fracture fully, It was hard to tell if her legs were more shattered by the blows that had befallen them, or if they had merely fractured and her struggles so far had degraded them to splintering to pieces around the wires she was working so hard to dislodge from herself; the more she wiggled, however, the more those fragments seemed to fall in the gaps and breaks of her ruptured plastic and metal thighs. They dug with no mercy into the collection of sensitive framework nerves and cables, leaving her worming on the ground in pain as she reached out to dig her synthetic nails into a fresh patch of dirt, scrubbing her fingertips on the excess of broken rocks and debris in the soil.   
  
It was enough to braise the plastic of her fingertips as well, more sensitive and made of a softer substance given the delicate jobs that were required of them. Like her namesake and inspiration, delicate fingers were particularly useful in lifting items of value--likely what had gotten her into this trouble in the first place. Despite this new, fresh pain though, the Rogue doll continued on, knowing the necessity of separating herself from the useless limbs holding her back.

A small curse slipped free from her as she used the grasp in the ground for leverage, pulling herself forward again. A shrill cry slipped from her lips this time, and the groan of metal echoed from her left thigh followed by the sound of metal hitting metal, like a sprint coiled too tightly then released to bounce and echo against other metal, destroying countless things in the process from the pent up momentum. The metal frame inside of the leg, already practically attached by just a sliver in her hip, had snapped and lashes sharply inside of her hip joint, damaging parts that hadn’t even been on the verge of destruction with her careless rush to severe her own limbs.  
  
The one benefit of the damage was that it had also forcibly pulled out and severed several of the more stubborn wires connecting her to the left leg, but it had left a mess of shocking, sparking debris in its wake. She squirmed a little more, trying to turn her movement of her crawling to the side; the last thing she needed was to spark her own trail of oil to fire, and maim her already mangled body even further.   
  
The change in angle was just enough to cause the last few ‘pop!’s that signaled the severing of at least one leg. She was sobbing now, her fruitless sounds of misery echoing into the cold, unforgiving ground, though her struggle was still far from over. The pain was affecting her vision sensors now, the overload of her processors unable to handle the constant on-slaughter of pain and the sensation of her glitched pleasure sensors at once. The more that it hurt, the more that it felt wonderful, making her quiver with near paralysis on the ground for how little she could regulate herself. 

  


Just as her vision glitched, she reached out for the next leverage to pull herself forward with quivering, scraped fingers. The abrasions on her fingers were starting to wear them down now, cutting through the give to the silicone-like material to show the raw metal underneath. The longer she waited in one spot, though, the longer she took the risk of sitting in a puddle of her own oil and juices while still sparking from her detached hip socket, empty of use but full of a nasty mess of tangled and frayed wires. Her hips alone could bee a junkyard, full of things bereft of use. Each time it sparked, sending sensations of burning licks of discomfort _inside_ of her, it dragged a noise that could not be differentiated from a moan of pain or a moan of sexual abandon.  
  
The next pull gave the satisfaction of making noise once more, knowing that her efforts were, in some twisted and destructive way, paying off. It wasn’t the same popping she had heard earlier-- those weaker wires had already been severed in her remaining leg. All that was left of the limb that had started to pull along was the singular oil hose here, as well--a more solid tube that had been severed in the other leg by the fracture of broken plastic alone, but she had no convenient sharp shards in place to make it any easier on this side, 

  
Just as she was leaving a trail of oil behind as she scraped her way along the ground, she was now also leaving a trail of thick, viscous pussy juices as well. There was the dread of feeling her leg try to trail after her--she had relied on both disconnected limbs on being too heavy to drag after her, and feeling it weigh the hose down caused a drag of discomfort like she was pulling out more of her internal hard wiring than would be safe. It was no small blessing when her ankle, stiff with the mechanical version of ‘rigor mortis’ where a doll’s limbs locked into position when there was no longer the electric signals or hardware to move them caught on a rock and stuck. 

  


Like an elastic band, though, the hose just seemed to stretch and stretch no matter how much she pulled away. Her arms folded in front of her, using here elbows digging into the ground for leverage when the metal under her fingers seemed to make her efforts to pull with her hands far less effective. She could feel the ache digging into her joints now, her lubrication levels low enough that it gave her a warning alert for the sensor across her visual HUD, giving reason to the sense of urgency that had her pulling herself along army style.   
  
Finally, after what felt like another hour of fighting against the strain of her own severed leg acting as an anchor, tugging her back and making her meager strength reserves drain exponentially faster than getting rid of the first leg had, there came the sound of a snap. Like a rubber band breaking under too much pressure, the first sensation was the relief in the loss of tension--and then the pain echoed after it, since it seemed that the oil hose had decided to sever much further in her hip socket than her other one had, breaking off close to where her main hose line provided the fluid further up next to her hips and chest cavity.   
  
The Rogue doll screamed, her eyes going so wide that they nearly rolled with the sudden influx of sensation. Every nerve felt like it was on fire-- which was reasonable, given how so many raw wires in her right side hip cavity were now being doused in oil as well. With her already glitched system, she was unable to focus on anything other than thrashing on the ground, overwhelmed with the throb of everything happening at once.   
  
As every flick of pain rocked through her hips, traveling up through her body and hitting her main core, sending sparks of the same feelings through her arms, chest, and head, her body could no longer handle the sensation overload. Rogue came, and she came hard--her tight, pink cunt squeezed itself so tightly that it would have trapped any fingers within had she had the power to move her arms from where they had dug into the ground under her on pure muscular reflex to the hose snapping.   
  
Despite how much fluid she had already left trailed behind her from her dripping pussy already, it seemed like her body had consecutively put the rest of her processes focused on that orgasm and that alone. She squirted those thick gushes of her arousal, sending splatters of it almost as far as the legs that she had worked so hard to get away from. Even when it seemed like it would stop or slow, immediately some neural sensor in her would spark or come in contact with the oil or shift in her once more, sparking fresh agony and prolonging her already debilitating orgasm. No matter how much she tried to get her own sensors to calm down, it was no no avail--and finally, nearly an hour later, she stopped cumming.   
  
It was hard to tell if she was semi-conscious, or if the vast amount of errors crossing her visual HUD consisted of any, or many attempts to restart her system from the near lock she’d been trapped in from the damage to her body. However, that made her next move easier--or rather, her lack of a next move. Trapped for so long, she knew that she would have to rest and recover; she had no idea if she would have enough oil left after doing so to actually begin initiating a real repair, but since she could barely feel her arms after gushing for that long, the Rogue doll didn’t exactly have a choice.   
  
She allowed her back, which had felt locked in an arched position for the entirety of the systems overload, to finally recline back, closing her eyes. It would take less time to run internal diagnostics than it would physical ones, at least. That was what she would tell herself to make her neglect of her own body a little more acceptable. 

  
  



End file.
